Change My World
by Krwling
Summary: This is a story about two people who will change the life of a high schooler forever...


CHANGE MY WORLD Author's note: This is my first time writing a fan fic, so please don't go out and tell me that I suck at story writing because I don't suck at anything, and you can't go out telling me I'm bad at things. Gets up triumphantly and leaves the room Grace Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I created Kaolla, so she is my creation. This is a work of fiction. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! Summary: There was once a high school called Kinomoto High (named after the founder of the school, Rumiko Kinomoto) This used a normal high school story with normal high school characters and normal classes and normal...everything. Except for these two people who would change the life of a high schooler forever. Characters: Fujisaki Kaolla-A free spirited girl with a bubbly and sensitive feature. Kaolla has cute, mint green hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has emerald green eyes that shine when she is happy. Her encouragement makes everyone stronger, even if she says two words, like "Good Luck". Uzumaki Naruto-A trouble-making prankster with a loud attitude. He has blond hair and blue eyes, and has a thing for Haruno Sakura. His funny jokes can make you laugh any time of the day, especially in times of deep depression. You can always count on Naruto because he could do anything to save his friends and companions. They are all he cares about. Uchiha Sasuke-A lone wolf, with black hair and practically all the girls in the high school loved and admired him. He is a silent person who would never smile. But he can smile, only if he can try. He is always annoyed by his 'fan club', and always needs to be alone. If anyone makes fun of him, he'd do anything to throw him or her (yes, even girls) out a window. Haruno Sakura-A annoying, happy girl who has pink hair and green eyes. She is the best cheerleader, and she could slap a boy on the face VERY hard if they insulted her completely. She is the BIGGEST fan of Sasuke, and tries hard to make him like her. She likes to hang out with Sasuke's fan club, although they are all rivals. Others-the other characters only come in bits or pieces of the story, there is nothing to say about them.  
  
Chapter One- Anything for Sasuke-kun!  
  
"Gimmie a S!" "Gimmie an A!" "Gimmie a S!" "Gimmie a U!" "Gimmie a K!" "Gimmie a E!" "What does that spell?!" "SASUKE!" Sasuke groans as he sees Sakura lead her cheerleaders into another word about him. "Gimmie a S!" "Gimmie an A-" "SHUT UP!" Naruto roars, walking onto the stadium. "I can't stand hearing you spelling Sasuke's name EVERY PRACTICE! Say my name?" "We can do whatever we want, Naruto-kun." Sakura leaps out of the cheerleader pyramid they are making. "No one can tell us what to do." "Oh, yeah?! Aren't you supposed to make a cheer about the Kinomoto football team? The Kinomoto Howlers?" Sasuke yells. "Anything for Sasuke-kun!" all cheerleaders chorus. "HEY! You said no one could tell you what to do!" Naruto screams. Sakura sticks her tongue at Naruto, and goes to her cheerleaders, chanting a cheer about the Kinomoto Howlers. Sasuke plugs his ears and thinks of a stadium without cheerleaders...that would be pure joy... "GO KINOMOTO HOWLERS!" The cheerleaders finish their cheer. "Girls, we want to be the best for next week's football game!" Sakura cries. "Cheerleading practice is over! Bye-Bye!" All the cheerleaders run into the girls' locker room, blabbing away. Sasuke heaves a sigh of relief and grabs a football on the ground. He throws it at Naruto, who is very pink and thinking about Sakura. "OW!" Naruto yells. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, SASUKE! I HATE YOU, YOU BAKA!" "DOBE!" Sasuke shouts as Naruto runs away. "Sasuke-kun, can you walk me home?" Naruto gets run over by a thousand girls who are heading towards Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUN!" "CAN YOU WALK ME HOME. SASUKE-KUN?" "Can you ask me out?" "Sasuke-kun-" "Sasuke-kun-" "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeezes into the herd and smiles very sweetly at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, can you please, please, please, please walk me home?" Sakura asks. "No." Sasuke answers. He gets up, grabs his backpack, and runs as fast as he could to home. He slams into a girl in the Kinomoto School uniform on the way. "Ouch!" the girl cries. She has a skinned knee from falling. "Sorry." Sasuke mutters, and stares at her for a second. The girl doesn't leap up and say, 'I've got you, Sasuke-kun! Now walk me home!" She doesn't even do anything. "Do you know my name?" Sasuke asks. "Umm...is it Sam?" the girl asks. She looks at Sasuke and blushes. Sasuke tries not to smile. This is the first girl he's ever met who's not in his fan club! "I'm Kaolla." The girl almost whispers. "Is your name Sam?" "It's Sasuke." Sasuke replies. "Really, do you know me? How old am I?" "Sixteen?" Kaolla answers cautiously. "I'm Eighteen, silly." Sasuke tries not to smile again. "You have to know me. I go to your school." "I know. You're wearing the uniform." Kaolla says quietly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I have to go." "Nice talking to you." Sasuke says kindly as Kaolla sweeps away. WAIT-Sasuke stares at the ground in horror and surprise. Was he just NICE to Kaolla? He's never nice to anyone, and can never smile. What's wrong with him?  
  
Kaolla runs into her two-room apartment, and peers into her sister's room. She sighs. The room is empty, of course. Kaolla remembers her horrible past so easily. Her parents had died in an auto wreck, and Kaolla's big sister died from grief who years after the accident. Kaolla closes the door of her sister's room and dumps her backpack on the floor. She opens the refrigerator and finds a carton of milk and sour cream in it. She has to go shopping! Kaolla puts on her normal clothes and grabs her wallet. She storms out of her apartment and into the supermarket. "Hi, Kaolla." Kaolla's good friend, Ino, meets up with her. "Hi, Ino. How's your friend Sakura lately?" Kaolla asks. "Oh, worse. I hate Sakura. All she cares about is Sasuke, Sasuke, and Sasuke." Ino snaps. "No wonder she's my ex-best friend." "You like that Sasuke, too, Ino." Kaolla reminds Ino. "Right?" "Hm? Yeah, I do." Ino sighs. "Sakura has all of his attention now. I don't even ask him if he wants to walk me home or eat lunch with me anymore. I think I'm getting over him." "Good, because I hear Sasuke's mean." Kaolla remembers the stories Naruto- kun had told her. Ino grabs a bag of strawberries and puts it in Kaolla's basket. "These strawberries are good." Ino says, and suddenly she is doing Kaolla's shopping. "These eggs are best, and...ooh! Half price on Kraft Dinner! Get two boxes!" Kaolla chuckles as Ino fills up her basket. "Ino, I think I have enough food!" Kaolla stops Ino. Kaolla pays for her things and she and Ino walk over to Kaolla's apartment, each holding three bags of food. A dark figure is coming towards them in the dark streets. "Kaolla! It's Sasuke!" Ino gasps. The boy Kaolla had mistaken as 'Sam' walked towards them. "Hi." Sasuke says. "Hi." Ino says back. "Ino and I must go. I'm very sorry, Sasuke-kun." Kaolla interrupts. "I was saying 'hi' to you, Kaolla." Sasuke mutters. Ino gives out another gasp and looks at Kaolla. Kaolla shrugs, and grabs Ino's arm, urging her to go. "Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Kaolla says shyly as she and Ino walk away. "Why did we have to go so fast, Kaolla?" Ino asks. "I think Sasuke likes you, and I'm truly jealous." "You are?" Kaolla cries. "I don't think he likes me. Before, I didn't even know who he was, Ino. I even forgot his name." Ino laughs and shakes her head. "You are just crazy, Kaolla. C'mon, we're at your place." Ino giggles a bit. "Can I come over for dinner?"  
  
Sasuke lies on his bed, thinking about whom to beat up at school. He stares out his bedroom window, and sees a starry sky. Who could he hurt tomorrow?  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, SASUKE! I HATE YOU, YOU BAKA!"  
  
That was Naruto. Sasuke smirks. He'll beat up Naruto, no prob. He starts thinking about Kaolla. "Ino and I must go. I'm very sorry." Kaolla was in a hurry then. Maybe she hates him... Sasuke punches his chest, and angrily pounds his fists on his bed. No, he DOESN'T like Kaolla. He only met her!  
  
Kaolla...  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sasuke cries. Oh, no. Now Sasuke talks to his head. Now everyone will think he's insane.  
  
[-To be continued-]  
  
Sasuke: I'll just be rambling on that I don't like Kaolla. I DON'T LIKE HER!!! BELIEVE ME!!!! Naruto: Sasuke's acting weird...Whoa...Hey...he's acting weird for the first time! Sakura: I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN! Kaolla: Hehe. Look at Sasuke-kun go! WAIT!!!! He likes me?!?! Ino: WHAT DID I SAY IN THE CHAPTER, HUH, KAOLLA?! HE LIKES YOU!! XD  
  
Author's note: I hoped you liked the chapter. I tried to make it longer to make you all happy. I hope it's long enough, and I hope my next chapter gets in the site soon. I'm going to work on it right now!!! Maybe I'll make a load of chapters, like...50 chapters? KIDDING!! Maybe I'll do 19 chapters. Maybe more, maybe less. Grace MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!! I'm writing my first fan fic! YAY! Please review! 


End file.
